


Breakfast Club

by firemoth_007



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wanna One as side characters, that suicide AU where no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/firemoth_007
Summary: Five people. One rooftop and a hundred breakfasts.It's a pretty funny story behind all the depression, anxiety and eating disorder.The suicideAU where no one actually dies. Inspired by my undying love for ARen and my own wish to jump from a rooftop back then.





	1. Minki

It started out with Minki posting an ad at a brodie site. It is one of those sites where depressed people congregate to mule over the meaninglessness of their own existence and exchange ideas on how to commit suicide in the most hassle-free way. Mostly, jumping off a building. Most of the time, those who frequent these sites never push through with their plans anyway. People always lack the courage. But occasionally you would see posts like Minki's asking for jump buddies. 

  _It couldn’t be that bad when someone else is doing it with me._

This is standard human thinking, whether it be about a trip to the doctor's, sexual deviance or death. There is  safety in numbers. And maybe, just maybe, Minki was so tired of being alone and alienated all his life. It would be a nice change for once to have a buddy to do something with.

That is where Aron comes in. Aron responded to Minki's  thread. He was one among the few replies, but he was the only one who said that he would meet up with Minki. All the others were just hecklers trying to get Minki to livestream his suicide. It is all shades of fucked up but it wasn't really uncommon in that site.

Exchanging contact details through the websites's private messaging function, Minki found out that Aron was from the same school he was in. It must be fate, he thought.  They decided to meet up at the main building's rooftop. It was restricted area for a couple of reasons but no one ever bothers to put a lock or check if students still go there. If they're lucky, they'd be free to carry out their plan as soon as they meet. They promised to meet each other lunch time that Friday. There was a school function and everyone was too busy to mind a nobody like Minki if ever he went missing.

 

 

 

"You're  hashtagstalkerbby?" Minki asked, a little surprised. He never thought his jump buddy would be a good looking guy. The kind that never look his way because he was different. And guys, especially lookers like Aron, are judgmental like that.

 "Yeah. I'm Aron." he stretched his arm out for a handshake. Minki notes how the id hanging on his bag says Kwak Youngmin, senior. Same year as him but Aron looked more mature and manly.

 "I'm…MonsterMin95. You can call me Minki." He reached for Aron's hand hesitantly. The grip was firm and Aron had a nice smile. He didn’t look like someone who wanted to kill himself. Minki admired how well this guy kept himself for someone who wanted to die.

 They couldn’t really discuss what they originally had planned to. They had company. Kang Dongho, the first name that pops up when someone says the word "iljin" or "bully". He was there at the rooftop with a pack of Marlboro reds. How he managed to get a long couch up there was anybody's guess. It unnerved Minki at first. It was hard not to get panic attacks being in Dongho's presence when Minki had  a long history of being bullies' favorite target and Dongho had rumors of stabbing a kid named Daehwi floating all around him.  But he wasn’t bothering them. He was just there, standing on the edge of the roof, blowing streams of smoke.

 Aron was kind enough to bring lunch for the both of them, as if he knew this would happen. Minki  didn’t have breakfast. He wasn’t also supposed to have lunch. Minki just didn’t like eating, he thought to himself. But Aron bringing him food was a sweet gesture considering they had never met before. They probably have, Minki just never paid attention.

 "So, I was thinking. Don't you have a bucket list? Like things you wanted to do before you die?" Aron talked freely while eating the spaghetti he brought. Dongho seemed uninterested in whatever talk they were having on their side of the rooftop.

 "Hmmm… I haven't really thought of that." Minki pouts as he played with his food. He wasn’t hungry, although the food seemed delicious.

 "Why don’t you make one? I'll make one too. We can do them together." Aron was too cheerful for someone who is planning his death. But it's the same cheerfulness that convinced Minki that if he was going to kill himself, might as well do things that would make him happy first.

 

 

 

 Minki had the whole weekend to think about his list and it wasn’t all that long or complicated. It was filled with a lot of simple things like going on a camping trip, getting drunk, doing a petty crime, getting a makeover among others. He didn’t think he would be able to finish all the things in the list. Most sounded impossible to him. But he showed the list to Aron anyway, over lunchtime the following Monday. Aron brought pizza and Minki had to throw up that night because maybe he ate too much.

The following day, Aron showed him his own list. It only consisted of three things.

 

> 1.To have someone to pretend to be his girlfriend.
> 
> 2.To have lunch with his girlfriend everyday.
> 
> 3.To fall in love.

Minki thought this list was ridiculous. Aron was one of the most good looking guys he's ever seen. And him wanting someone to pretend to be his girlfriend was plain mockery to all the people out there who actually can't get a girlfriend because of being ugly. Nevertheless he respected this as Aron didn't bat an eyelid when he read the part on Minki's list about wanting to lose his virginity. Respect begets respect. Even Kang Dongho respects their presence at the rooftop since they respected his need to be left alone too.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Minhyun

 

It was a Friday morning when Minhyun thought that today was a good day to die. He didn’t eat the breakfast that their maid cook. It was the same old bacon and eggs tortured in grease. It was the same old orange juice that made his stomach queasy just by its smell. It was the same old song that played on their vinyl record player: Sinatra whining about a woman named Delilah. Minhyun didn’t care for breakfast or Delilah. All he wanted to do was go to school and jump from the rooftop of their main building.

 

_Pointless_.

 

Minhyun didn’t see what the point in studying was. He was handsome and rich. Everyone patronizes him. Everything comes to him so easily, like the greasy plate of bacon he turned down this morning. Girls all swoon at the sight of him. Teachers fawned over him. Boys flocked towards him like was high school Jesus.

 

Minhyun thought it was bullshit. There was no point in going to school and socializing with his fake friends. He knew that the boys were friendly to him because he was rich and popular. The girls liked him because he was handsome. The teachers gave him good grades because they knew he comes from a family of money and power. Nobody liked him because of his personality or perseverance. Nobody knew if he had a personality at all underneath his blank gaze. Nobody cared. He was handsome and rich. This was the reason Minhyun wanted to die.

 

Fuck all these shallow people sucking up to him. Fuck their standards of beauty that he comfortably fits in. All his life, Minhyun had been the ideal son and the ideal boyfriend everyone wanted and he hated it. He hated how the girls would follow him around and call him ' _oppa_ '. He hated how his so called friends were also the most popular kids in their school as if they were some ridiculous kingka troupe straight right out of a stupid high school drama serial. He wanted to break away from it all. He wanted to rebel.

 

Death was his rebellion.

 

This is how Hwang Minhyun in his eighteenth year of life decided to end it all one bleak summer morning.

 

He arrived with his usual lifeless smile on his conventionally favored face. He didn’t even flinch when a ball hit him square on his mug during gym class. Seongwoo's jokes couldn’t make him laugh. Nor did Sungwoon's Spongebob impersonation. Jisung asked him if something was was wrong. But he brushed it off with his usual fake chuckle which his fangirls call a cute and awkward laugh.

 

Lunch time came and he decided it was the perfect time to go. He didn’t even stop or look back to answer when Jaehwan asked him where he was headed to.

 

Not their popular boys' table, that's for sure. Minhyun soon found himself at the stairwell that lead to the rooftop. For a school that exact premium fees, this part looked plainly decrepit at best. Broken chairs were lined up and stack over broken tables. One wrong step and he might slip and fall on a rusty nail, which wasn’t his preferred way to go. But if that's what happens, then it was whatever to Minhyun. He expected this much as the area was out of bounds.

 

What he didn’t expect was company.

 

There were three people at the rooftop when Minhyun arrived. There was the juvenile delinquent from Class III-D, Kang Dongho, smoking on a red worn out couch. There was also that weird effeminate boy from III-E, Choi Minki, being eye-fucked by this guy he's never seen before. They were eating boxed lunches on broken chairs and table. How cheerful.

 

But then again, Minhyund didn’t really care. He was going to do it. With or without an audience.

 

"Get in line, pretty boy." Those were the first words that Hwang Minhyun heard from Kang Dongho. Until then, Dongho was only the stuff of legends,, tall tales, rumors and stories told by sophomores to scare freshmen off lunch tables.

 

Rumor has it that Kang Dongho was varsity heartthrob Daniel Kang's illegitimate brother but his mother insisted on him using the name Kang. Rumor has it that Dongho stabbed a kid named Lee Daehwi from his old public school. Rumor has it that he had tattoos from gangs that he joined or lead depending on who you asked. Rumor also has it that he had sexually harassed a girl in his old school before.  He was the friend that Minhyun's mother would warn him about… if his mother actually cared about him. She did not. But that's a rumor no one has ever heard before.

 

"If you're gonna jump. There's a queue. Those two homos got here before you." He tilted his head to the direction of scrawny Choi Minki and the guy Minhyun assumed to be Minki's boyfriend. 'Romeo and Juliette huh?', he thought to himself, unimpressed. The two looked happy in their own little world.  _Gross._

 

Before Minhyun could think of anything snarky to say, a fifth person had already arrived at the rooftop.

 

"Great. More company." Minhyun and Dongho simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Did every single fucking loser in the school scheduled suicide today?" Minhyun mouthed exasperatedly. Only Dongho was abe to catch it. He sniggered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
